Mephadow parte 2
by shadilver1-2-3
Summary: a qui presente el mephadow parte 2 VIOLACION muchas parejas yaoi aun faltan mas partes


**_En la Sala principal(el trono da igual como sea xD):_**

**_Estaba mephiles sentado en el trono con su cotidiana copa de vino tinto con una pierna ensima dela otra esperado a shadow,cuando de pronto se habre las puertas y llega shadow solo._**

**_Shadow:Hola ^w^ (se queda parado en medio de la sala)._**

**_Mephiles:jeje hola... y como te la as pasado chikitin...?_**

**_Shadow:muy bien pero muy mal extrañandote :D._**

**_Mephiles:me e-extrañastes? O.o._**

**_Shadow:si mucho ^w^._**

**_Mephiles:emm supongo que eso es bueno creo... hmp y ya te mostraron el castillo?._**

**_Shadow:si ^w^._**

_**Mephiles:y no te a violado el pervertido de sonic verdad?.**_

_**Shadow:Que es violar?(ladea la cabesita *-*).**_

_**Mephiles:hmp pues como te lo explico ¬¬ pues digamos que es cuando una persona hmp que quieres o no conoces nose,te toca cuando no quieres...**_

_**shadow:entonces nu :3.**_

_**mephiles:y ya as visto a scourge?...**_

_**shadow:al hombre malo? no tampoco ^w^.**_

_**Mephiles:jajaja hombre malo xD que bueno es mejor que ni lo conoscoas ¬¬.**_

_**shadow:okey ^^.**_

_**mephiles:y.. supogo que te an enceñado**____**todo**____**menos mi rrecama y la de scourge no?.**_

_**Shadow:si :).**_

_**Mephiles:perfecto pero antes podrias decirme porque estas tan feliz bueno esque**____**eres**____**el primer ser vivo que no me teme...**_

_**Shadow:porque tendria que temerte yo te quiero mucho... :D(dijo lo ultimo alsando las manos hacia arriba,en señal de el infinito y mas aya xD).**_

_**Mephiles:jeje bueno...**_

_**Shadow:adonde bas?(ladeo de nuevo la cabesa al ver que mephiles se lebantaba y empesaba a caminar en direccion a una puerta).**_

_**Mephiles:jeje..ben...**_

_**shadow:okey ^w^.**_

_**Mephiles habrio la puerta y primero dejo pasar a shadow,shadow se quedo boqui-habierto alver otro jardin pero mucho mas hermoso que el otro este si tenia de flores de todo tipo y ademas estaba rodeado**____**por**____**llamas de fuego azules ,claro que no le dio miedo porque ya estaba acostumbrado,entonces llego mephiles y se agacho asu estatura y lo rodeo con sus brazos por los ombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**_

_**Mephiles:te amo mi shadow...**_

_**Shadow:yo tambien (se boltea y le da un besote en al boca a mephiles y luego se separa y lo abraza,mephiles queda un poko en shok porque nunca antes nadie le abia correspindido sus besos...asta ahora haci que correspondio el abrazo).**_

_**Mephiles solo sentia el suebe y delicado cuerpo de shadow aunque eltenia que irse a llebar mas almas al infiero haci que decidio teminar el abrazo.**_

_**Mephiles:me tengo que ir mi shadow.. me esperas unas oras?.**_

_**shadow:porsupuesto ^w^.**_

_**Mephiles:jeje.. y olles sabes lo que es un bestido?.**_

_**shadow:hmm (pone su manitta en su barbilla)pues creo que no.**_

_**Mephiles:rrecuerdas la ultimabes que bistes a tu mama como estaba vestida?.**_

_**shadow:si tenia como una faldota jajaja.**_

_**mephiles:te gustaria ponerte uno pero uno mas bonito?.**_

_**shadow:si tu quieres que me lo ponga melo pondre ^w^.**_

_**Mephiles:entonces cuando llegue quiero berte ese bestido pues be con silver y sonic para que te lo pongan... y si te habla scourge ignoralo okey?.**_

_**shadow:esta bien cuidate(le da un beso en al mejilla a mephiles,esté solo se sonroja).**_

_**mephiles desaparesio junto con un manto de ocuridad rodeando y shadow fue a hacer lo que le dijo pero no se esperaba que alguien lo cargara,pero quien lo cargo fue ese hombre malo.. scourge.**_

_**Scourge:jeje ola chikillo que haces por estos rrumbos,ooo ya se no me digas con que eres el nuevo juguetito de mephiles eh?**_

_**Shadow:juguetito?.**_

_**Scourge:no te gustaria pasar una nochesita en mi cuarto,a solas...?**_

_**Shadow:NO!(le da una patada a scourge-que quien sabe de donde le salio poder -y cae al suelo y se queda sentado).**_

_**Scouge:(con la mano en donde lo golpeo)no,no,no,no niño malo...aun haci me acompañaras y no quiero que mephiles se balla a dar cuenta de esto e porque sino te matare...(lo ve mirada lujuriosamente).**_

_**Shadow:no sueltameee!(pataleaba mientras scourge solo segui su camino ya una vez llagados hasu cuarto el continuo).**_

_**Scourge:hay pero que sabroso te vez...(alterminar la frase paso su lengua por sus propios labios).**_

_**Scourge lanso a la cama a shadow,esté solo se quedo hay sentado pero muy enojado mientras scourge sele hacercaba mas y mas y mas y cuando esta apunto de llegar a el,shadow salio corriendo a una velocidad increible dirijiendose a su cuarto.**_

_**Cuando llego asu cuarto fue rresivido por muchos besos en toda la cara,esos besos pertenesian a silver y sonic quien se alegraron al verlo.**_

_**Silver:donde estebas mi chikitin?.**_

_**Sonic:llebamos esperandote mas de media hora xD.**_

_**Shadow:esque el hombre malo me llebo a su cuarto a hacerme sabe que cosa y asta ahorita pude escapar D;.**_

_**Silver:maldito violador asta arrebasa la racha de sonic ¬¬.**_

_**Sonic:si maldito yo soe el violador aki pero bueno cambiando de tema,toma ^-^(le da el bestido estaba muy bonito pero era como de esos de la serbidumbre pero no tan paresido este tenia muchos olanes y mas adornos).**_

_**Silver:pensatibo nosotros selo tenemos que poner ¬¬,pero que hermoso se ba a aber com ese bestido de porsi ya me ipnotiso por su hermosura *-*.**_

_**Sonic:pues ipnotisate con otra cosa porque shadow es mio ¬¬.**_

_**Shadow:._. pueden dejar de pelear una vez en la vida?.**_

_**Silver:jeje claro pero bueno ben(se para alfrente de la cama junto con sonic que traia el bestido y shadow se sube ala cama y se lo empiesan a poner cuando terminan le ponen un liston en la cabeza era tam bonito que todos no dudarian en violarselo asta el mas santo del mundo xD).**_

_**Sonic:aaa pero que bonitoo bestidoooo(fue golpeado por silver en la cabeza xD).**_

_**Silver:ami seme hace mucho mas bonito shadow ^w^(dice lo siguiente abrasando a shadow este solo estaba mirandolos d enuevo pelear xD).**_

_**Sonic:lose lose pero digo que como a mephiles se le ocurrio este bestido *-*.**_

_**Silver:sabiendo que era para shadow todo sele ocurre xD.**_

_**Sonic:bueo hay que llebarlo a comer pero hmp hay que dejarlo con las sombras acargo tenemos que ir a buscar a mephiles para decirle lo de scourge nocrees?.**_

_**Silver:estabien,shadow te quedaras con unas sombras en el comedor eh,te portas bien bamos a ir con mephiles ^^.**_

_**Shadow:estabien ^w^(fue cargado por sonic otrabes xD)**_

_**Sonic:bueno bamos a llebarte mejor haci scourge no te be.**_

_**shadow:esta bien ^w^.**_

_**Silver:(haciendo pucheros)aprobechado y pervertido(dijo lo siguiente cuando vio que sonic puso sus dos manos en las ponpitas de shadow xD).**_

_**Sonic:na nana na na xD.**_

_**shadow:^w^.**_

_**En la cosina:**_

_**Silver:bueno sombritas cuiden a shadow iremos a por mephiles.**_

_**Sombras:estabien...(con su voz normal-y sin cuerpo xD-).**_

_**silver y sonic desaparecieron llendo con mephiles.**_

_**Sombras:y quien eres...?**_

_**Shadow:(pone un dedo en su boca)hmm shadow y ustedes ^^.**_

_**Sombras:pues...no tenemos..nombre shadow...(disque sonriendo).**_

_**Shadow:ok ^^.**_

_**Sombras:y...que quieres hacer...?**_

_**Shadow:podemos ir al jardin ó.ò?.**_

_**Sombras:okey...(cubren a shadow y se transportan al jardin).**_

_**En el jardin:**_

_**Sombras:listo...**_

_**¿?:hola hola de nuevo shadow...**_

_**Shadow:O.o que haces aki hombre malo ó.ò.**_

_**Scourge:lo mismo que tu supongo(se pone en pose de pelea)quieres pelear chikitin (mirada pikarona biendo el vestido que tenia puesto shadow).**_

_**Shadow:(en su misma òse)pero...**_

_**Scourge:(hacercandose a shadow)anda bamos no te are daño(lo pega contra la paret)**_

_**Sombras:(golpeando a scourge)dejalo empas...¬¬**_

_**Scourge:o shadow eso es trampa(parandose).**_

_**Shadow:¬¬ yo no quiero jugar a eso.**_

_**Sombras:(ollen el llamado de sonic muy muy muy...lejos de hay)mierda tengo que irme...shadow puedes con el...?**_

_**Shadow:T_T ya nimodo tengo que jugar u.u(be a las sombras irse).**_

_**Scourge:(se buelbe a hacercar a shadow y ahora lo abienta contra el campo de energia del castillo)ahora si a jugar o quieres pelear(mirada picarona-denuevo xD-)**_

_**Shadow:(leda una pada en su "punto debil" dandose la buelta haciendo que scourge se pegue muy fuerte en la cabeza y shadow salio de sus agarros)prefiero eso ^^.**_

_**Scourge:enano maldito...(se pone la mano en la cabeza y se lebanta algo tanbaleante)pero veras que seras mio...(se ba corriendo adentro del castillo y se dirije a su habitacion).**_

_**Shadow:u.u tarde o tenprano el hombre malo me ara daño ..**_

_**Despues de unas horas y bagancias de shadow en el castillo xD:**_

_**Mephiles llega junto con sus sombras,silver y sonic buscando a shadow ya que silver y sonic ya le abian informado lo de scourge.**_

_**Mephiles: ¬¬ mierda,Donde se metio shadow?.**_

_**Sonic:no se pero ya lo quiero ber de nuevo con su vestido *-*.**_

_**Mephiles golpea a sonic en la cabeza dejandole un chipote.**_

_**Silver:te lo e dicho sonic -_-.**_

_**En otra lugar sercas de ellos:**_

_**Shadow andaba caminando por todos los pasillos para seguir aciendo bagancias,experimentos y busquedas, y aun con si bestido que le abia gustado xD,y despues paso sercas del pasillo donde se encontraban los demas y de rrepente sintio un abrazo por detras,que era mephiles que uso una gran velocidad.**_

_**Mephiles:hola mi shadow...(lo sigue abrazando).**_

_**Shadow:(sobresaltado). me asustastes :P Hola ^^.**_

_**Mephiles:que paso con Scourge?**_

_**Shadow:u.u lo golpie . . y le sangro la cabeza o.o**_

_**Mephiles:jeje ni te preocupes yo ubiera echo lo mismo ya tratare de que no se te aserque ^^ pero... estare algo ocupado hoy por que sonic,silver y yo tenemos una medio guerra con el cielo y estaremos ocupados en el mundo exterior...**_

_**Shadow:o..ya beo, pero no te preocupes(se boltea y alsa los brazos)yo te espero todo lo que quieras ^^.**_

_**Mephiles:gracias...(lo abrsa y le da un beso en la mejilla)Bueno quedate sercas de las sombras.. ya que seran las que te protegeran de scourge... ^^(se retira llebandose a sonic y silver).**_

_**Shadow:(suspira)u.u que aburrido...(se ba acia la entrada del castillo)ya mero es de noche O.o tan pronto . cuantas bagancias ise O.o?.**_

_**Se ollen unos pasos detras de el...y era scourge de nuevo jodiendo xD pero ahora shadow no bolteo porque penso que no era el y...entonces scourge le tapa la boca y shadow hace muchos esfuersos por soltarse,scourge tenia un tipo de droga junto con un trapo en la mano y conj eso estaba desmallando a shadow.**_

_**Scourge:ahora si seras mio quieras o no junto con tu culito hermoso...**_

_**Shadow:Sueltame...(con las pocas fuersas que el quedaban).**_

_**Despues de su ultimo esfuerso de shadow scourge retiro el trapo de shadow y lo cargo llebandoselo a su abitacion donde tenia muchas belas y rosas negras tambien tenia preparadas unas esposas... que eran para detener a shadow.**_

_**Scourge:(terminando de pornerle las esposas)que esquisito manjar tengo aki...(pasa su lengua por sus propios labios).**_

_**Shadow comensaba a despertar mobiendose y apretando los ojos luego medio desperto...**_

_**Shadow: . donde estoy .(lo iso tal como un bebe xD).**_

_**Scourge:en la noche mas hermosa de tu vida...(hacercandose a shadow lujuriosa mente luego se le encimo besandole su cuello).**_

_**Shadow:(con un ojo cerrado)quitate...(aun algo drogado xD).**_

_**Shadow forseteaba todo lo que podia pero aun estaba demaciado drogado y no podia hacer gran empesaba a manosear todo el cuerpo de shadow y le empeso a quitar el bestido...poco a poco desamarro el moño que traia el bestido y lo fue descarrando shadow abeces gemia de que lo arañaba a el tambien pero otras le daban cosquillas aunque segui sin gustarle la idea.**_

_**Shadow:(riendo por unas cosquillas que le hacia scourge al quitarle el bestido-dejenlo es solo un niño se rie de todo xD-)/ya porfavor detente (forseteando contra las esposas).**_

_**Scourge:hmm no,te bes suculento, ya beras que tambien lo bas a disprutar...(termina de quitarle el bestido y lo bolte boca abajo sin importarle si als esposas le lastiman o no poprque las esposas estaban echas para eso pero... decidio mejor cambiarlas de lugar para que quedara bien boca abajo)mira alo mejor te duele mi juguetito pero.. te ba a gustar..(toma su pene erecto y lo pone en posision para la accion).**_

_**Shadow:(trata de patalear)no no quitate feo,cerdo,cochino mal parido .(con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos).**_

_**a scourge no le importaba nada de lo que dijera shadow asi que.. comenso con al actividad xD Entonces scourge penetro a shadow haciendolo gritar ya que era aparte d emuy joven..virgen..**_

_**Shadow:T_T nooo me duelee quitateeee!.**_

_**Scourge:(poniendo mas belo cidad y fuersa ya que la entrada de shadow estaba muy apretada)jjajaja nunca eres tan sabroso...(siguio empujando con mas rapides y mas exitado por gemidos que sacaba shadow..)**_

_**Shadow:Scourge detente por loq ue mas quieras T_T porfavor...(empeso a sangran su entrada de tanta fuersa de la emboscada)/.**_

_**Scourge estaba tan cachondeado que ni le importo eso el queria estar dentro de shadow.. era lo unico que le importaba.**_

_**Scourge:aaa eres tan sabroso (jadeaba a cada rato).**_

_**Shadow:(empesando a savcar saliba de la boca)/no yano porfavor...!(aun pataleando).**_

_**Scourge se aferro el un fuerte abrazo a el dicienmdole palabras,supongo,hermosas... y aciendole caricias con su legua... dejando largos ilos de saliba tambien no desaprobechaba pára jugar con la lengua de shadow ya que le bolteaba la cabesa y le daba un enrredoso y jugoso beso y asi peleaban con sus lenguas junto con la accion..**_


End file.
